


Pandora's Box - {Halloween Special}

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [10]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Bruises, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Monster Hunters, Oral Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:On hiatus.Pairing(s):Kano x Ash WilliamsRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as Ash WilliamsSummary:Ash finds himself wandering around on the night of a full moon and encounters a very unusual creature.
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Kudos: 7





	Pandora's Box - {Halloween Special}

Another sleepless night. Ash had pulled on a pair of jeans, a shirt, his wooden prosthetic hand and a pair of sneakers to go for a quick walk near his trailer, through the woods under the light of a beautifully full moon. Unfortunately, he'd gotten lost in thought and now he's staring at a building he's never really noticed before. It looks to be some kind of storage hangar with a bunch of trucks pulling in and out, sketchy boxes being fetched and carried and is that a-- Yep, that's a gun. A weapons dealer? Here?? Still, that's not Ash's problem. He turns back around, looking for the light of his trailer in the distance. Suddenly, a howls drifts out across the crisp, night air. Now, monsters...? Monsters are *most definitely* his problem.

Kano huffs and growls, bracing himself on all fours so he can give himself a full-bodied shake. His muscles tense, fur raising and tail puffing up as he stretches, bones popping as he bows his spine. The full moon had come sooner than he expected—or maybe he’d just lost track of the days. Either way, the moon is full, and his belly is empty. It’s time to remedy that. Stalking down the empty hallway the Australian quickly makes his way outside, reaching the edge of the forest in a few short bounds. Craning his head back he lets out a howl, low and long. A warning. To any other wolf or human, prowling around tonight: the forest, and any of it’s game is his for the night.

First deadites, now werewolves? It's time to come out of retirement, maybe just for tonight. Glancing down, Ash realises he's not got any of his gear; not his chainsaw, not his shotgun. He's just an amputee out for a walk in the middle of the night. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Ash scans the forest for any signs of the creature... There, by the gates of the compound. Maybe, if he's slow and quiet, it won't see him. Ash winces, turning on his heel and taking a step back toward his trailer. *Snap!* The sound of a broken twig echoes through the trees and the ex-demon-hunter screws up his eyes in frustration. *Oh, no.*

At the sharp sound of a twig breaking, the wolf’s ears shoot up, eyes narrowing and stance shifting as his head whips towards the source of the noise. Kano lifts his head to sniff the air, inhaling deeply. A human, he decides. Alone. Old, the predatory part of his brain supplies for him. Yes. Old and weak. If his instincts are right, this won’t even be a hunt. Slinking into the forest and concealing himself behind the foliage, Kano slowly and carefully makes his way over to the individual. His scent is enticing enough. Heady and rich, thick with the promise of savoury sweetness and cloy with faint undertones of smoke and… motor oil…?

Inching into a clearing where the moonlight illuminates a good patch of grass, Ash picks up a large stick, it looks pointy enough. He holds it up, cracking his neck and squaring his shoulders, even if it's just to make himself feel a little tougher than he is at the moment; a guy pushing fifty with one hand, wearing jeans, trainers and a Hawaiian print shirt, holding a pointy stick. Something moves in the shadows; something fast, something dangerous. It snarls and snuffles and waits among the trees and the shrubbery.  
"I don't want...any trouble, alright?" He calls, heart hammering in his chest.

This close, Kano can finally get a good look at the man, and at first, he’s struck with a bolt of painful familiarity. That’s not… it can’t be… Inching closer to the edge of the forest and risking giving himself away, the Australian’s eyes narrow. The man in question bears a striking resemblance to Johnny Cage, and yet at the same time… he doesn’t. The graying hair, the strong, defined jawline… even the somewhat haughty sound of his voice (even if it trembles, just a bit). The wolf rakes his eyes over the man’s body: broad shoulders, wide torso, and stocky legs. He’s the perfect embodiment of the term ‘dad bod’. The only thing that stands out about him is his right hand, or rather, the lack thereof. He’s brandishing a stick in his other hand, holding it out defensively and Kano has to hold back his laugh. His makeshift weapon is no better than a twig, and if he really wanted to, the Australian could snap the man in half right where he stands.

Staring into the shadows, Ash can make out the outline of the creature. It's shape is still somewhat human; built with bulging biceps, muscular shoulders, twitching ears and a glowing cybernetic eye. Carding his wooden hand through his hair nervously, Ash holds the creatures predatory stare. The scent of the wolf is thick on the air; blood, gunmetal, viscera, musk. Ash might not have his chainsaw hand or his boom stick but he still has a mean left hook.

The way the man stares at the wolf, how he knows what to look for and where to focus his gaze has Kano thinking this man is a little bit more than just some old amputee. He saunters out of the bushes, keeping low to the ground as he reveals himself, not quite wanting to spook his uninvited company too badly. Not yet anyways. He rakes his eyes over his visage once more, huffing once through his nose. “You can put that stick down now, darlin’. It ain’t gonna be of any use to you, so there’s no point wavin’ it around like that.” He drawls, voice gruff. “You’re not from here, I can smell it.” He says, bluntly. “So, what’s brought you to my neck of the woods, hm?”

The wolf circles him and Ash does his best to follow his movements, not allowing the creature behind him and into his blind spot. Tossing the branch over his shoulder, the older man takes in a deep breath.  
"I was just wandering around. Guess I got stuck with my head in the clouds." He states, scanning the creature up and down. A large, stocky build, large tufts of fur covering his chest and shoulders as well as a large patch on his back, from what Ash's seen. "I live in the trailer park just through these woods but...I've never seen you before. Who're you?"

“Who I am doesn’t matter much in this situation, sweetheart, now does it?” Kano answers vaguely. “After all, you’re in my territory now.” Finally, he stops in front of the older man, raising himself up to (mostly) his full height, crossing his arms over his chest. His ears flatten a little, tail sweeping slowly behind him. “And I still don’t know who you are. My scout’s’ve never reported anythin’ about a trailer park… if they did, we wouldn’t be in this predicament, now would we?”

"I don't know what else to tell you, buddy, okay?" The older man begins to grow defensive, anxiety and exhaustion brewing into frustration. "All I know is I walked through the woods and stumbled across Charles Manson's Amazon warehouse, okay? What? You're gonna gut me for taking a walk?" He challenges, stepping up to the wolf so they're toe to toe, dark eyes ablaze with fury. His brows knit together as his shoulders square up. "As to who I am, I'm Ash Williams and I work at the S-Mart in town. Now, who in the Hell are you?"

The man, Ash, steps right up to the Australian, brows furrowing and shoulders squaring as he does his best to puff his chest up. Kano bares his teeth in an expression that’s equally a smirk and a snarl. “Maybe I will gut you,” He muses, watching with poorly concealed amusement as the older man’s features twist into a Johnny Cage worthy pout. “I bet you sound so pretty when you scream, wanna find out?” Before Ash can make another sound, Kano has him pinned to the ground on his belly, face in the dirt with a clawed hand between his shoulders. Hunched over the older man, the Australian leans down so that his teeth are centimeters away from the older man’s ear. “The name’s Kano, dollface. Make sure you remember it.”

Grinding his toes into the dirt and wincing at the way his bones ache from the impact, Ash tries to push back up against the creature's hand. Thankfully, his body still has some strength to it and, paired with the adrenaline rush he's getting, he manages to haul him self onto his back, ending with this monster's -- Kano's -- hand (paw?) in the centre of his heaving chest.  
"Duly noted, sweetheart..." He manages breathily, cocking his head as a smirk breaks out across his face. "Were you offerin' to make me scream or was that just my imagination?" Seems he can't turn off that part of his brain, even at a time like this.

The Australian huffs out an unimpressed grunt, rolling his eye a little at the flirtatious quip. Fuckin’ hell it’s like dealin’ with Johnny and his smartass remarks all over again. “Maybe I should spill your guts first,” Kano grumbles, curling his fingers in the fabric of Ash’s shirt and dragging him up so he can meet the brunet’s gaze. “Or maybe I should take your tongue now and be done with it.”

Ash takes the denial on the chin, it's not as if it's his first (or eightyth) time, having his flirting induce eyerolls.  
"Aha. Y'see, my tongue and I are kinda close. It goes where I go sorta deal?" He laughs nervously, sitting up to meet the wolf's stare. "'Sides, what's the big, bad wolf gonna do with some spilled guts? We could always, y'know, spill somethin' else and release some tension, yeah?" The joke is more out of anxiety but he will admit he's starting to get kind of a nervous hard-on. The scent this close to the creature is nearly hypnotising, warm and rich and strong, drawing Ash in further to get a proper smell.

The wolf snorts. Ash quirks a wobbly grin, laughing nervously as he does his best to meet Kano’s eyes. Another Cage worthy joke and pick up line follow the first, and the Australian doesn’t know if he’s actually being propositioned or if these quips are just out of nervous instinct. Either way, the older man trembles a little in his grip and Kano sighs. “D’you do this to everyone you meet?” He asks, releasing his hold on the brunet’s shirt and pushing him back a few feet. It’s not that Kano’s not interested—he’s always down for a good fuck, but… This man, as brash as he is, looks like he’d be split in half if the Australian tried to put even the tip of his dick (especially in this form) up his ass.

"I mean, that depends. Everyone as in like *people* or everyone, including a seven foot tall werewolf." Ash fumbles for words, standing to be nearly level with the creature. The twitch in his pants is instinctual, his body flushing with adrenaline and heat which causes him to think more with his instincts than his brains.

“Everyone.” Kano repeats, taking a step towards Ash, ears twitching with irritation. “D'you beg everyone you meet to fuck you?” He continues, mouth taking the reigns as it runs a foot ahead of his brain. Despite the wariness in the older man’s stance, pose defensive, the Australian can smell his arousal, can see the way his skin flushes with heat. “I bet you’d get down on your knees for me right now if I asked you to,” The wolf’s voice lowers, barely above a growl, dark eyes never leaving the brunet’s face. “Pretty face in the dirt with your ass in the air, hm?”

Ash opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, words just escaping him. He can't deny his instinctual attraction to this giant, hulking beast of a man before him and the way his accent is totally ticking some of his boxes but the wolf was talking about eviscerating him just a moment ago... As if that's ever stopped him. As the creature advances, Ash steps back until he falls back onto the stump of an old tree, splayed out across the wood.  
"If it means I get to leave with my insides *still* inside, then I'm all yours, cowboy. But you better have some stamina 'cause I don't wear out easy."

“Thinkin’ about leavin’ already, sweetheart?” Kano taunts. “We haven’t even started.” The Australian hovers over the older man, arms resting on either side of his head, claws digging into the flat surface of the stump. “But if you want me inside ya, I guess that means I gotta get you nice ‘n wet first, hm?” Retreating from his more threatening position, Kano lovers himself onto his haunches, grabbing each of Ash’s legs and dragging him down the stump a little so he can throw the limbs over his shoulders, reaching up to tug at his pants impatiently.

Gasping at the sudden movement, Ash goes to make a comment but it gets lost in translation somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He watches as Kano reaches to pull off his jeans and the older man wriggles out of his shirt, broad chest bared to the cool night air. The bulge at the front of the wolf's ripped pants doesn't go unnoticed either and Ash bites his lip as the creature nuzzles against his crotch. Ash isn't complaining though. On the contrary, he curiously reaches down to pet the wolf behind the ears, running the fingers of his flesh hand through his thick mane of brown hair.

Kano lets out a pleased burr when he feels Ash thread his fingers through his fur, scratching gently just behind his ears, which perk up at the attention. Foregoing the trouble of unbuckling the older man’s belt, the Australian just tears the leather free from the belt loops before yanking the fabric of his pants and underwear down his thighs. His cock is already hard and leaking and it bobs against his belly, tip flushed a dark red. “Mm… someone’s eager,” Kano murmurs, leaning forwards to drag the flat of his tongue up the length of the shaft. Still, as pretty as the man’s cock is, that’s not what the wolf is interested in just yet. Dipping his head, the Australian licks a wet stripe over Ash’s balls and perineum before slaking the tip of the muscle over his twitching entrance.

As Kano tears off his pants, Ash's cheeks glow a bright red as his cock bobs against his stomach. When the wolf makes his pleased quip, Ash lies back against the tree stump and huffs out a breath.  
"Can you blame me...?" He groans, voice jumping up as the wolf's warm, wet tongue drags along the underside of his cock. "Wh-Whoa! Slow down there, Lon Chaney." When he works his way further down, Ash shivers and bucks back before he manages to haul himself upright. "Just...slow down. If we're doin' this, then we take it nice and slow, yeah?" After all, he doesn't know if he'll see the wolf again. The older man pushes his hand through the fur down the back of Kano's neck, pulling the beast closer so he can bow his head into the crook of his neck. Ash presses kisses to his jugular as his flesh hand trails up and down his muscular build, admiring the thick muscle.

Ash groans, hips bucking back against the wolf’s face before he pulls away, murmuring something about going slow. Kano huffs but moves back as requested and is rewarded when Ash strokes his fingers through the fur that crawls down his neck, tugging him closer. “Feelin’ sentimental, sweetheart?” He teases when the older man nuzzles against the column of his throat, peppering kisses along the line of his jugular. His other hand wanders, explorative, and the Australian hums, leaning into his touch.

"Nah, I'm just curious. Never...done this before but..." He murmurs, voice low against his throat as his flesh hand crawls down his chest, ruffling the fur there too. Ash presses his tongue to Kano's skin, his prosthetic hand raised to scratch behind the wolf's ears. He has to marvel at the muscle mass on this man-beast, perfect as the older man bites down a little at his neck.

At the feeling of teeth along his neck, Kano growls a little, nudging against the human’s jaw to return the gesture, dragging his tongue along the line of his clavicle and dipping into the hollow of his throat. The Australian opens his jaw with the intent to bite, but he hesitates. With the force of his bite, it’s very likely he’d just tear out the man’s throat, and he can’t have that; the real fun hasn’t even started yet. Ash rubs at his chest at the same time he scratches behind the wolf’s ears again and Kano nearly purrs, butting his head lightly against the older man’s chest as his tail wags. “What, you’ve never been with one of my kind before?”

Really, the wolf seems like more of a puppy, wagging his tail and rubbing his head against Ash's chest as he pets him.  
"I tend to have more of a taste for humans but, then again, I didn't know that 'your kind' existed." He explains, welcoming the beast's warm body so close.

“Fair enough,” Kano grins, tilting his head up so he can trace his tongue over the sharp line of Ash’s jaw. “Suppose you don’t really come across monsters and beasts when you work in an ‘S-Mart’ (whatever the fuck that is), hm?” Reaching up, the Australian grasps at the older man’s hips, large hands easily wrapping around each crest of his pelvis, to drag him closer to the wolf’s lap. His cock twitches with interest as the heat of Ash’s body gets closer, straining against the front of what’s left of his pants. “I’m curious to find what you taste like…” Kano bares his teeth so he can drag the point of his canines over the brunet’s jaw. “I promised to keep your insides where they belong… I didn’t make any promises ‘bout keepin’ you in one piece though, did I?”

Humming gently, Ash subconsciously bares his throat, craning his neck to give the wolf more room.  
"You're welcome to a lick, wolfie. I just like to know *what* I'm jumping into bed with." He sighs airily. "Just watch your teeth." He adds, scratching under the wolf's chin as he admires his thick mane of dark hair.

“Hrrmmph…” The Australian pulls Ash’s lower body fully into his lap, the bulge of his cock pressed snugly against the older man’s backside, at the same time he drags a long, wet stripe up Ash’s throat. The soft, vulnerable flesh of his neck yields easily, nearly breaking when the wolf presses experimentally with the very tips of his canines and Ash’s pulse jumps in response, muscles tensing instinctively. A low chuckle rumbles up from Kano’s chest and he slides his hands from the brunet’s hips to his thighs, squeezing gently. His claws are sharp enough that even the slightest bit of pressure nearly ruptures the sensitive skin of Ash’s thighs, red lines blooming underneath the points of his claws.

With the wolf's erection pressed nicely against his ass, Ash shifts in his lap, groaning as blood pricks to the surface at his neck.  
"You can-- Hahh... You can be a little rougher with me, sweetheart." He groans headily, leaning back into Kano's embrace. His own cock is standing proud already as he feels fur against his skin and a tongue along his neck. When his claws leave red lines in their wake, Ash arches his back, groaning breathlessly as a spurt of precome slicks his cock. "Jeez... Sorry, I... I've been a little sensitive recently. It's-- Uhh... It's been a while." He explains as his thighs fall open easily.

Despite the older man’s reassurances, Kano keeps his touch slow and careful. This isn’t the first time a partner had requested rougher treatment and the Australian has definitely… allowed himself to get carried away with just how rough he could be. His last partner—victim—had been a new Black Dragon recruit thinking he’d be able to move up the ranks faster if he… never mind. “Listen, darlin’,” Kano starts, “As tough as you think you are, you’ve got a nice face that I wanna keep pretty,” The brunet arches against him with a groan, grinding back against the shaft of his cock. His legs splay open wide, hooking over the Australian hips which draws a pleased growl from the Black Dragon’s throat. “There’ll be time enough for roughness, so quit squirmin’.”

Ash fully seats himself in Kano's lap, straddling his thighs as he grinds down against the bulge in what's left of the Black Dragon's cargo pants. He buries his mouth against the crook of the wolf's neck, taking in the musky scent of his body as he grinds down against the beast's cock.  
"Christ... What're you hiding in there?" Ash asks, pulse racing at the thought of having this beast's huge cock jammed into him. Wherever he can, he strokes at the wolf's fur, groaning as he rolls his hips down against his clothed cock.

“What’s the matter, dollface?” Kano mumbles, voice low and husky, against Ash’s ear as he does his best to pull the older man even closer against him. The brunet keeps letting out these soft huffs and groans which he tries to muffle into the Australian’s fur as he presses his face into the wolf’s shoulder. Both of his hands, flesh and prosthetic, bury in Kano’s fur, stroking wherever he can reach, long fingers threading through the thick mane that covers the Black Dragon’s nape. Ash smells properly aroused now, salt and sweat and heat radiating from his skin. “You make it sound like you’ve never taken wolf cock before~”

Huffing out a low chuckle, Ash pulls back a little, cheeks flush with colour as he swallows thickly. His instincts take over, pressing his lips to Kano's as he grinds down against his clothed cock. The wolf's tongue is long and warm pressed against his own as he scratches his fingers into the thick fur on the back of the wolf's neck. Curiously, he feels the points of Kano's canines with his tongue as his hips continue to buck forward.

The brunet prods at the Australian’s canines with his tongue, quick and eager, and Kano almost laughs. If he didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought the Hollywood Diva was back in his clutches and trying to get him to hurry up and fuck him already. It’s somewhat funny, the resemblance between the two men both in their looks and behavior and the wolf nearly says the wrong name when he speaks. Pulling away from the kiss that gets more heated by the second, dark eyes rake over the brunet’s face, taking in his appearance. A dark shade of red covers his high cheekbones, eyes half lidded and lips swollen. “Ash, was it? Why don’t get yourself seated for a proper ride, hm?”

Ash props himself up a little, carding the fingers of his flesh hand into Kano's mane of thick, dark hair.  
"How do you want me?" He asks, hips continuing to roll forward against the younger man's own. He says 'younger man' but there may only be five years between them, he realises, noting the grey hairs amongst the deep brown. "My front? Or my back so you can see my pretty face?" He teases, cocking a brow as he scratches behind the wolf's ears again.

“Well we gotta get you nice and wet first, darlin’,” Kano answers, lowering his head a little to make it easier for the brunet to pet and stroke his fur. “And I think I want those thick thighs ‘round my head and your hands in my hair when I eat you out…” the Australian hums, “unless you fancy holdin’ yourself up on your hands instead?” the wolf gently trails the points of his claws up the backs of Ash’s thighs so he can grope at his ass, being careful not to break skin.

The older man nods and ruffles Kano's fur before standing and sitting on the tree stump, shuffling forward a bit and letting his thighs fall open. He can't wait to have that long, wet tongue pressed up against his hole, slicking him up, preparing him. Wrapping his flesh hand around his cock, Ash gives it a good few strokes, precome oozing from the tip as he watches Kano between his legs.  
"Come and butter me up, sweetheart." He coos, cocking a brow seductively as his hand falls from the shaft to gently stroke at his full, heavy balls.

The wolf doesn’t need to be told twice. Lowering himself onto his knees, Kano reaches forwards to pull at the brunet’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders and grasping at his waist so he can angle his hips up. Dropping his jaw, the Australian lets his tongue loll out, long and thick and dripping with saliva. Dipping his head, he drags the muscle over Ash’s twitching hole, circling the rim of muscle teasingly before applying enough pressure that just the first few inches slip inside. Moving slowly, Kano tightens his grip around the older man’s hips as he pushes his tongue even deeper, pressing against his insides.

Huffing out a breath, Ash tightens his knees around Kano's head, groaning lowly as he watches the wolf bury his head between the older man's thighs.  
"Christ, that's good..." He breathes, reaching down to thread the fingers of his flesh hand into the Black Dragon's mane of thick hair. When Kano slides his tongue in deeper, Ash arches his back, eager to take more as his laboured breaths and deep groans echo around them.

At the hand in his fur, Kano purrs, the low sound vibrating through the length of his tongue as he curls it against the brunet’s insides, twisting the muscle as he searches for Ash’s prostate. The older man groans, back arching as the wolf pushes impossibly deeper, moving his tongue in slow, steady strokes. The Australian’s cock throbs hotly in its confines, pulsing with heat between his legs and Kano makes a sound between a growl and a burr, muscles flexing as he shifts his grip on Ash’s thighs.

Crossing his ankles behind Kano's head, Ash lets his head fall back, eyes falling shut as a groan rumbles from deep in his chest.  
"H-Hahh... That's good, sweetheart, nice and--" He straightens his back, nails dragging against the Australian's scalp as his tongue drags against the hunter's prostate. "Holy--" His legs tighten around Kano's head, dragging him closer. "Fuck, yeah..." He runs his mouth, much like Cage, and that should be setting off some alarm bells in the Australian.

Kano’s ears twitch and his brow furrows even as he continues to work his tongue inside the brunet’s body. The way he talks reminds him too much like Johnny; the language he uses, the breathy sounds of pleasure that spill from his lips, the nails of his flesh hand drag across the Australian’s skull as Ash’s legs tighten around his head, tugging him closer as his muscles lock. As uncanny as the resemblance is, Kano is pretty sure this isn’t the Hollywood diva he has his tongue buried several inches into.

Arching his back again, Ash's muscles tense as he tries to focus on taking more of Kano's tongue inside him. He runs his hand over his cock, precome slicking over the skin as he watches the Black Dragon between his thighs.  
"You gotta let me -- mmn... -- reciprocate later, wolfie." He groans, sitting up to watch the Australian between his legs. Touch-starved and needy, Ash is nearly ready to come with Kano's tongue laving against his prostate every couple of seconds.

At the thought of Ash’s (well anyone’s) tongue anywhere near his ass, Kano’s fur stands up, ears flattening against his skull and tail swishing anxiously behind him. He scowls a little against the brunet’s backside, wrinkling his nose and making a gruff sound of displeasure. Digging in once more with his tongue, the Australian curls the muscle against the older man’s insides before he withdraws, pulling his tongue from Ash’s insides with a wet pop. The wolf rakes his eyes over the hunter’s features, expression calculating. The brunet looks debauched already, a steady stream of precome oozing from the head of his cock as he sits up, hair ruffled, and cheeks tinted dark pink. You look too much like Johnny cage, he thinks. “You talk too much,” is what he says instead.

"My mouth's one of the best things about me, baby." He huffs, insides tightening around the thick, wet muscle. Watching the way the wolf's hackles raise, Ash jumps a little when his tongue slides out, dark eyes taking in the landscape of his body. "Why so jumpy? Don't tell me no-one's ever..." He trails off, reaching down to pet behind Kano's ears as the older man sets his feet on the floor and encourages the beast to meet his gaze. "I'm offering you a ride on the face of Michigan's most eligible bachelor. I've never been turned down before and I won't let you break that streak." He teases, pushing the wolf back down onto the forest floor and claiming his lips, tasting himself on Kano's tongue as he groans headily, reaching down to grab at the beast's cock through his torn pants.

The Australian allows himself to be pushed back against the grass, remaining docile enough as Ash scrambles into his lap, leaning forward to smash their mouths together while he reaches behind him to palm at the wolf’s cock. The brunet groans lowly, tongue eagerly pushing into Kano’s mouth to probe and taste. Despite his insisting, the Black Dragon scowls, lips pulling back over his teeth as a low snarl rumbles up from his chest. “You’ll stay where I can see you.” One of Kano’s large hands reaches up to curl around the base of the hunter’s throat, the tips of his claws pressed threateningly against his jugular. “And you’ll watch your tongue, or I’ll have it.” Despite the agreement made between them, the wolf isn’t about to let himself be bossed around, especially not by some graying amputee. 

When he feels the claws pressed up against his throat, Ash pulls back, pushing himself up so he's on all fours over the wolf to loosen the hold.  
"Hey, hey, hey..." He breathes, caution apparent in his voice. "I'm not the peer pressure type, buddy..." The older man manages to wriggle of of his grip, lowering his lips to press against the wolf's neck, planting kisses down his throat and over his clavicle, crawling further and further down his body. "I'll stay where you can see me, don't worry." He pops the button on what remains of Kano's pants, allowing his huge cock to slide out, thick and pulsing. A full body shudder runs down his spine and his body flushes with heat at the sight of it, so red and eager. Saliva pools in his mouth and he wets his lips, eyes managing to pull away from the appendage in front of him to look up into Kano's face. "You -- uhh... -- mind if I go in for a taste?" Ash asks, wanting to stay on the wolf's good side.

Slippery as an eel, Ash manages to wriggle free from Kano’s hold, attempting to appease the wolf by trailing a series of kisses down his neck and chest as he inches down the length of the Australian’s torso until he’s settled between his legs. He undoes the fly of what’s left of Kano’s pants, freeing his erection and shuddering at the sight. The brunet seems transfixed as he stares shamelessly at the wolf’s cock, eyes drawn to the thick, pulsing knot at the base. Managing to throw a cautionary glance up at the Black Dragon, he licks his lips, voice tentative as he asks for permission. Motioning for Ash to turn around, Kano sits up enough to grab at his hips, dragging him up and over so that the older man is eye-level with his cock and the wolf has a front-row seat to the hunter’s slick, twitching entrance. “I wasn’t done with you yet, dollface,” He croons, licking a long, wet stripe from the tip of Ash’s cock, to his hole.

Yelping at the sudden position change, Ash lands himself with the wolf's hot, throbbing cock in his face, precome drooling from the tip. When he goes to give it a cautionary lick, he feels Kano's tongue lick from the head of his cock all the way back to his rim, gaping a little now after the wolf's teasing. Leaning down, Ash wraps his lips around the tip, sucking gently as he runs his tongue around the crown. He bobs his head a little, attempting to draw more of the appendage into his mouth until it reaches the back of his throat, his hands braced against Kano's thighs as he groans breathily.

The Australian wastes no time in pushing the length of his tongue back into the brunet’s body, letting out a deep groan when Ash starts to work his mouth on his cock, relaxing his jaw enough to take in the first five inches or so, excess saliva dripping down the rest of the wolf’s cock that the hunter can’t fit into his mouth. Yet. The older man is hot, tight, and wet from both ends as Kano worms his tongue in further, jabbing at the sensitive gland of Ash’s prostate and pulling a muffled moan from the man above him. The Black Dragon’s hips twitch upwards, towards the heat and wetness of Ash’s mouth.

As the wolf's tongue presses, hot and wet, into his body, Ash presses his hips down, eager to feel more as he takes more and more of Kano's cock into his mouth. Trying his best not to choke on it, the hunter barely manages a good half of the organ before having to stop, laving his tongue along the underside as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Groaning around the throbbing flesh, Ash tries to focus his attention on the head, using his flesh hand to work the remainder of the shaft as he arches his back.

When Ash sucks at the blunt head of the wolf’s cock, working his tongue against the underside and palming at what he can’t fit into his mouth, Kano lets out a pleased huff, rewarding the brunet’s efforts with a rough swipe of his tongue over his prostate, digging in with the very tip of the muscle. The hunter’s thighs tremble in response to the stimulation, hips pressing down as he chases the sensation. The Australian briefly entertains the idea of forcing the entirety of his cock—knot and all—down the older man’s throat, hips bucking up. Maybe he’ll save that for later, when he’s closer to coming. It’d be interesting to see what the brunet would do with a fully swollen knot jammed into his mouth and a thick spurt of precome accompanies the thought.

Pulling his mouth off the wolf's cock, Ash leans down a little further, lapping at the knot at the base as he feels the shaft resting against his cheek. The hunter rolls his hips as he feels Kano press up against his prostate, muffling his sounds against his cock. Precome drips down around the swelling tissue and the older man is sure to lick it all up, the taste of Kano's skin heavy and thick in his mouth. The thought of being completely ravaged by this beast has him huff out a breath as he shivers, a groan rumbling up through his chest.  
"Your tongue feels perfect, sweetheart... It's just the right...right...right everything..." He whines eagerly, leaning back before he takes the head of the Australian's cock into his mouth again, gently squeezing and stroking at the knot with his flesh hand.

The brunet is completely shameless as he grinds down against Kano’s face, hips rocking in these short, jerky movements, but the wolf doesn’t mind one bit; quite the contrary in fact as he reaches up to grasp at the older man’s hips, pulling him closer so he can twist and wriggle his tongue against his insides. There’s the slightest scrape of teeth against the sensitive head of his cock when Ash takes the organ into his mouth again and Kano splutters out a muffled curse, hips snapping up before he can stop them and forcing another couple inches of his shaft down the hunter’s tight throat.

Gagging a little as Kano thrusts up into his throat, Ash tries to take it in stride, moaning whorishly as he tries to take the thing further into his throat. Lewd, wet sounds fill the air as the hunter attempts to take him deeper and deeper. He swallows around the flesh, trying his best not to choke. That being said, when Kano presses the flat of his tongue against Ash's insides, he finds it hard to concentrate, lowering himself until his lips touch the knot.

Honestly, it’s somewhat impressive how much of Kano’s massive girth Ash is able to take into his throat, especially in this form, and the Australian lets out an appreciative hum. With a wolfish grin, the Black Dragon reaches up with both hands to grope at the older man’s ass, tugging his hips down further and scoring red lines into the flesh as he drags his claws lightly over the backs of his thighs. Wriggling his tongue a little, Kano moves the muscle in alternating strokes, twisting and prodding, doing anything to try and get a louder vocal reaction out of the man above him.

Whining needily around the appendage as he cants his hips forward, Ash uses his prosthetic to smoothe his hair back into place as it had fallen before his eyes. He's been out of practise for some time. It's been too long since he cajoled some young stud back to his trailer to really open him up and this wolf is really doing the trick. His throat bulges and the hunter swears he can hear Kano's pulse beating in his head. Seems like the wolf's confident that Ash'll come first but he's determined to hold out, driven to have the wolf reach his peak first as he tries to fit the inflated, throbbing knot into his mouth. He's leaking onto the beast's collarbone and broad chest just thinking about how he could ram his huge cock down the hunter's throat and use him, violently, selfishly. Another spurt of precome decorates Kano's chest and Ash shudders, a loud moan rumbling through his body.

Despite the organ shoved down his throat, the brunet still manages to let out a needy whine that reverberates down the length of Kano’s cock and has a thick spurt of salt oozing down the hunter’s throat. Ash’s own neglected cock twitches, a steady stream of precome leaking from the head and dripping down the Australian’s collarbone. The older man bobs his head, seemingly trying his best to fit the bulb of the wolf’s knot into his mouth, testing the limits of his jaw. Excess saliva pools at the corners of his lips, dripping down his chin to slick the turgid flesh of Kano’s knot and the Black Dragon huffs out a deep groan. Adventurous he thinks, amused by the hunter’s stubborn determination. His insides tense and relax in response to the stroking of the Australian’s tongue a shudder running down the length of his spine, and oh, that’s cute, he’s trying to make himself last. A low chuckle rumbles up from Kano’s chest as he doubles his efforts, aiming for Ash’s sensitive prostate with each jab of his tongue.

As Kano targets his prostate, Ash's body tenses and he focuses on squeezing the large knot past his lips. His throat is already full, half choking himself on the flesh. Determined, he shoves his head down, feeling the tissue partially give way for entry as it pushes into his mouth. As his chest swells with pride, Ash huffs triumphantly but his victory doesn't last long, not as the wolf continues to torture his insides with his tongue. He's growing overstimulated, body buzzing with unspent energy. When the older man goes to pull off, the wolf's knot has swollen in his mouth and he's unable to pull away. Anxiety wells in the pit of Ash's stomach as he gags a little, his hot, tight throat spasming around Kano's cock as he desperately tries to push himself up but finds himself unable to do so. Air manages to trickle into his lungs, just enough to keep him conscious, but the rapidly depleting supply has his hips snapping forward, eagerly demanding more attention.

With a sudden pop and a triumphant huff, the brunet manages to take the entirety of Kano’s cock into his throat, knot and all. However, his victory is short lived and either Ash doesn’t know how wolf biology works or the information has just slipped his mind because the brunet lets out a somewhat panicked whine when he tries to pull off and finds himself unable to. Despite his tugging, the Australian’s knot doesn’t budge and the hunter’s throat spasms, muscles tensing briefly with anxiety as the older man pushes with both hands at Kano’s hips. Part of Ash must not mind the sudden deprivation of oxygen because his hips jerk and his cock pulses, another spurt of precome oozing onto the Australian’s chest. Carefully pulling his tongue from the hunter’s body, the Black Dragon does his best to comfort the older man, rubbing his thumbs over the crests of the hunter’s hips. “Easy, darlin’,” He rumbles, voice a little hoarse. “Gonna… hah fuck… gonna come soon, so we’ll—fuck—be tied together like this for a short while,” He explains, hips rocking in minute movements. “Try ‘n breathe through your nose, sweetheart, small breaths,” He instructs. “And remember to swallow.”

How was he supposed to know? This is his first time crawling into bed -- or woods? -- with an eight-foot tall wolf-man. In the flourish, Ash forgets about his silly competition, mind focused more on not choking than coming last. He resigns himself to his position, deciding he may as well cash in all his chips, as he tightens his lips around the very base, under the knot. He swallows thickly, feeling the flesh in his mouth and throat, madly hot and throbbing as it spurts precome directly into his belly. This can't be good... When he feels Kano's fingers tracing the lines of his hips, Ash whines, sliding his flesh hand between them to wrap around his own neglected cock. It pulses in his grip, already slick with precome that has also dripped onto the wolf's chest. His predicament is odd but wholly arousing and his lack of control finds the knot in his stomach tightening beyond belief. Ash's breaths are short and shallow, the lack of oxygen making him light-headed, in a dream-like state as he rocks back and forth against his hand and Kano's more-than-generous mouth. He arches his back, the bones clicking (showing his damn age, again) as they adapt to the new position. His eyes roll back into his head, throat tightening every couple of seconds as he tries to suck in a breath. Whining and groaning uncontrollably, Ash can feel himself reaching his peak, made even more intense by his lack of oxygen.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Kano repeats, huffing out a breathless curse when Ash’s lips tighten around the base of his knot, throat closing around the length of his girth when the brunet swallows. The hunter either doesn’t hear him or isn’t listening because his chest flutters with each short breath he takes, lungs thirsty for oxygen. The wolf tightens his hold around the older man’s hips as he sits up a little, trying to hold him still as Ash bucks and twists. “Breathe.” He orders, voice firm and tone commanding. If he keeps this up, the brunet is gonna make himself pass out, and with how close to coming the wolf is, Kano really doesn’t want him to suffocate when the floodgates open.

Ash really is trying but it's difficult when a man-beast's giant cock is taking up 95% of your throat. Humming in understanding, the hunter whines when Kano stops working his tongue, bucking back against him, trying to get him to resume his ministrations. He's so close... The flat of his tongue is pressed to the knot, wriggling restlessly around it as the muscles of his throat continue to flutter around the flesh. Ash's hips jerk, eager for contact. So close. *So close...* He tries to push his hips down, the hand around his cock moving to press against the wolf's broad chest. *Please, I'm so...close...*

The order finally seems to register in the brunet’s brain because he hums in understanding, inhaling through his nose to appease the concerned Australian at the same time he tries to break free from Kano’s hold on his hips, squirming in an attempt to get the wolf to resume eating him out. “Impatient,” the Black Dragon grumbles as he drags his tongue over Ash’s twitching entrance, pushing past the loosened rim to fill him once more with the slick muscle. “Ever impatient you are.” The last few words are muffled as Kano resumes his ministrations, stirring up the hunter’s insides and pressing up against his prostate. Ash teases the sensitive flesh of the wolf’s knot with his own tongue, and the organ twitches violently. The Australian huffs, breath hot as he tries to warn the older man of his impending orgasm, but it’s a bit difficult seeing as he’s got his tongue buried in his ass.

The hunter's body tightens considerably, thankful for the attention as mewls in agreement to Kano's statement. Whining and groaning muffled by the cock in his throat, Ash feels the knot in his mouth pulse rapidly as he tries to suck at it, trying to get the wolf to come as his jaw is beginning to ache. The tongue against his prostate feels all too good, curling and flicking against it as he wraps his hand back around his own cock, rushing himself to orgasm. The way he can barely breathe has Ash shuddering and moaning whorishly, fingers twisted around his cock as he furiously jerks himself off. *Please, please, please, let me come...!* Swallowing around the Black Dragon's hot flesh, Ash moans and sighs, huffing out breaths as another spurt of precome hits Kano's clavicle, dripping down his chest.

It's not much longer before Kano is coming and the most Ash gets as a warning is a sharp inhalation of breath and a deep groan that rumbles through the Australian’s chest. The wolf’s claws dig into the soft flesh of the brunet’s hips as he focuses on keeping his tongue moving and his jaw relaxed, pressing mercilessly against the hunter’s overstimulated prostate. Kano’s muscles tense as a shudder races down his spine, cock pulsing as an inhuman amount of come spurts down the older man’s eager throat.

As Kano shudders and spends, Ash reaches his peak, groaning and bucking as he comes hard onto the wolf's chest, with his hot tongue pressed up against his over-sensitive prostate. A loud, shuddering moan leaves the old hunter as the beast fills him, thick come flooding down his throat and into his belly. His body tenses involuntarily and his hips buck jerkily as his lips, tongue and throat shiver desperately around Kano's huge cock. Muffled syllables that sound something akin to a curse find their way from his chest in between Kano's countless loads. The knot begins to deflate but Ash is still sensitive, still twitching, still needing as the wolf's claws scrape across his hips and the back of his thighs.

When the wolf comes, Ash does as he was told and swallows, throat flexing around the length of his shaft as he struggles to keep up with the amount of come Kano pumps into him. The hunter jerks and spends, hot, sticky white drenching the Australian’s chest in thick spurts. As Kano’s knot goes down, he shifts his hips, carefully pulling his softening cock from the hunter’s mouth. The brunet lets out a deep whorish groan, excess saliva and semen dripping down his chin. With one last jab against the hunter’s prostate, the Black Dragon withdraws, pulling his tongue from Ash’s loosened hole. Sitting up to manhandle the older man into a different position that has him sat upright in the wolf’s lap. “Good boy,” Kano purrs as he gently grasps at his spit-slick chin, tilting the hunter’s head up to claim his lips in a kiss.

Ash's body aches, throbbing hot and wet, as Kano turns him over, dazed and confused. He allows the wolf to kiss him, finding no resistance in his body. His flesh hand braces against the centre of the beast's chest, smearing thick, hot come over the skin as he feels the creature move beneath him, taking advantage of his slack jaw. When he breaks away, Ash gulps down air, collapsing against the tree stump and wiping the spit and come from his face.  
"Am I wet enough for you now, cowboy?" Ash groans, his body limp as he passes his prosthetic hand through his hair. "I can't...remember the last time I came that hard... Whew..." Aftershocks are still passing through the older man, violent jerks that make him gasp and sigh as he presses a hand to his belly, feeling the weight of the wolf's come inside him.

“Mm,” Kano hums, leaning down to nuzzle against the crook of Ash’s neck, inhaling his scent and letting the older man catch his breath. “You still with me, darlin’?” He purrs teasingly, gently brushing some stray hair out of the brunet’s eyes. The hunter groans as he leans back against the tree stump for support, sated and boneless. “If you’re gonna puke, do it over there,” The Australian warns, leaning back to rake his eyes over Ash’s spent form, gaze lingering on the slight swell of his stomach. “But if you think you can take some more I’d be happy to put another load, or two… in you.”

"N...Nah, I'm good on the puking side. That's -- uhh... -- stayin' there." Ash groans, running a palm over his slightly distended belly. Kano looks debauched too, chest heaving as come drips down it, lips and chin slathered with saliva. The wolf is still hard as a rock, cock pulsing and thick as the hunter stares at it. "Fuck... That was hot though." He curses, lazily hauling his body back into Kano's lap so he can dip his head into the crook of the wolf's neck. With a finger, Ash spreads his come across the wolf's chest, marking him, before sliding the digit into his mouth, tasting himself. The thick scent of sweat and lust on Kano's skin makes Ash hum as he presses his face against the wolf's throat. "Let's go again."

When Ash drags himself back into the Australian’s lap, Kano smiles, hands going automatically to his hips where he rubs his thumbs over the crests of his pelvis, pressing lightly against the soft flesh. “Am I growin’ on you, old man?” He teases when the hunter dips his head into the crook of his neck, fingers tracing patterns through the mess of come on his chest. When Ash proposes another round, the wolf chuckles. “Again, hm? You think you can take it?”

Ash leans back, looking the wolf in the eye as he scratches behind the beast's ears.  
"... I can take it." He assures the Black Dragon, pressing kisses to the corners of his lips. The hunter leans down to drag his tongue through the come that drips down the wolf's chest. Gently, the older man presses Kano back down, caging in his large body, lapping the thick fluid from his chest eagerly and humming when he tastes himself.

The hunter avoids his question, but his actions speak loudly enough as Ash presses kisses to the corners of his mouth, hands scratching behind his ears and drawing a pleased burr from Kano’s throat. Their height difference makes the older man look almost comical as he does his best to box the Australian’s body in underneath his own as he pushes the wolf back against the grass, lowering his head to lap at his own release covering Kano’s upper chest. “Really?” The Black Dragon continues, amusement laced in his tone as he stares up at the graying hunter. “You’re not afraid I might… break something?” He’s only teasing, but the wolf tightens his grip on Ash’s hips, just enough to have his pelvis creaking a little under the pressure.

The pressure on his hip makes Ash groan, pressing his lips to Kano's collar, sucking marks across his clavicle. The way Kano's pulse flutters under his lips has the older man pulling back to lick his way back into his mouth. Despite his age, Ash feel like he's twenty-five all over again, practically yearning for the beast's cock like it's his first time ever taking a cock. When he pulls away, heart racing, Ash passes his flesh hand through his hair before scratching behind Kano's ear again.  
"Fuck... You can break me all you want, baby." The hunter purrs. The heat of the Black Dragon's body makes Ash hum against his skin, low and soft. In a moment, he realises how this all must look and sound, hands falling either side of the wolf's head as he huffs out a breath.

“Be careful what you wish for, darlin’,” Kano retorts, tilting his head up into the hunter’s touch. “And don’t bite off more than you can chew.” Grabbing at Ash’s legs, the Australian sits up, pushing and pulling until he’s positioned the brunet where he wants, legs thrown over each of the wolf’s large thighs and the shaft of his cock positioned snugly against Ash’s backside. “You’ve got guts, old man, I’ll give you that,” He rumbles. “But it all depends on how opposed you are to having them ruined.” Kano trails his claws down the hunter’s back so that he can grab at his ass, tilting his head to murmur against his ears. “So tell me darlin’, you wanna go for a ride?”

"'Old man'?" Ash laughs breathily as he cards his flesh hand through Kano's thick, dark hair. "I'm only a couple years older than you, wolfie." He feels the heat of the wolf's cock against his ass, slick with spit and come. "F-Fuck, baby..." He groans, hips grinding down against the beast's. He wraps his arms around Kano's neck, leaning back in to kiss him. Ash loves the feel of the wolf's tongue on his lips, on his teeth and on his own. Threading his fingers through Kano's fur, the hunter grinds down on his lap, wanton groans falling from his lips.

“Yes, ‘old man’,” the Australian repeats, raising a brow as he looks pointedly at the prominent gray spots in Ash’s hair. “You got a problem with that, dollface?” Kano goes easily enough when the hunter leans up to press their mouths together, eagerly licking his way into the wolf’s mouth, hips rocking back against the organ pressed to his backside. “S’far as I’m concerned, there’s only one of us out here tonight that’d be more than easy to snap in half, and it ain’t me, sweetheart,” Kano’s getting too much fun out of teasing the older man. It doesn’t take much to get him riled up and he looks so much like Johnny Cage when he pouts. “You gonna answer my question or what, hm?”

Groaning, Ash wets his lips and presses back against the wolf's cock.  
"What? How bad I want you to rearrange my insides?" He asks, reaching back to press Kano's shaft against his loosened entrance. Pulling the Australian's head down a little, the hunter murmurs in his ear. Reaching down, Ash grasps the base of his own cock, feeling it throb in his palm as he nips at the wolf's ear. "I want you to fuck me up good, baby." He whispers, breathing hoarsely against his ear as he rocks back against the beast's cock. "You slackened me up, made me nice and wet and you better make good on all this foreplay, wolfie..." He purrs into Kano's ear, hot and wet.

“Just waitin’ for the green-light-go-ahead, darlin’.” Kano answers easily, and now that he’s thinking about it, despite how submissive the brunet is, Ash certainly is pushy and demanding. A real certified brat, and the Australian briefly wonders what would happen if he and Johnny Cage were to ever meet. He shudders a little at the thought. “But if it’s a good fuckin’ you want, I’m your guy,” With the way the hunter’s hips are angled, it only takes one roll of his hips for Kano to fill him with the full length of his shaft, knot pressed teasingly against his rim. “I’m a man of my word, ‘baby’,” He says with a smirk, borrowing the hunter's pet name as he lowers his head to nuzzle against Ash's throat. “I hope your job doesn’t mind you bein’ absent for a little while… you'll be walkin' funny for weeks by the time I’m done with you.” 

With a single roll upwards, Kano fills Ash's body with his cock, his knot swollen and pulsing again as it presses against the older man's rim.  
"H-Hahh...! Yeah..." It takes him a hot second to loosen up, getting used to the sheer size of the wolf's cock. When the beast leans in to press his face to the crook of Ash's neck, the hunter rolls his hips, feeling the way the wolf's huge cock rubs up against his prostate. Lifting his hips, Ash sighs as his hole relaxes, his hole slackening off after being stretched. The hunter hauls himself over the tree stump, displaying himself for the wolf as he reaches back with his flesh hand. He pulls away one of the firm, springy cheeks so the beast can see his rim, stretched and wet and red. "Only makes sense for you...fuck me in doggy, right?" Ash quips, throwing a look over his shoulder as he laughs breathily.

The Australian huffs, rolling his eye at the brunet’s comment. “You’re almost as insufferable as Cage,” He mutters, and it only takes a second before he realizes he said that out loud… whoops. Hoping that the hunter didn’t hear him, Kano reaches forward to press one of his hands between Ash’s shoulder blades at the same time he grasps at his hip with his other. The wolf tugs, forcing the older man’s spine to arch as Kano tilts his pelvis up and back. Shifting his feet, the Black Dragon cants his hips back, pulling out a few inches before he snaps his hips forward, knot grinding against the brunet’s ass. “You talk too much, sweetheart,” He growls, leaning forward to lick a wet stripe up the length of Ash’s spine. “why don’t I get you to sing for me instead?”

Shivering under Kano's ministrations, Ash tries his best to think straight. *Cage? Who the Hell is Cage?* When the wolf slakes his tongue up the hunter's back, the older man's breath catches in his lungs and he pushes himself up, pressing himself back against the beast's heaving chest. The knot grinds against his ass, swollen and pulsing and ready to come again. Ash can't wait to have the knot back in him again. Damn, the old man's stamina's shot compared to him...  
"Why don't you shut me up then?" He teases, reaching behind him to run his flesh hand through Kano's thick mane.

If the hunter wants to be a smartass, the Black Dragon will respond in kind. “Good idea, love,” He purrs, moving his hand from Ash’s back to his face and clamping it firmly over his mouth. Shifting his feet, it doesn’t take long before Kano’s built up a steady rhythm, thrusts hard and deep as he pounds into the older man’s body. The brunet’s age shows when his pelvis and hips creak in protest to the abuse, both from the position and the force of the Australian’s thrusts. Bowing his head to bite at Ash’s shoulders, Kano has to be careful that he doesn’t accidentally tear off a chunk of his flesh or shatter bone, and his teeth pierce the top layer of skin easily, the sharp sting of pain pulling a muffled yelp from the older man which quickly melts into a groan. When the wolf lifts his head, there’s a perfect imprint of his teeth covering Ash’s left shoulder, tinted dark purple and flushed an angry red as blood beads to the surface.

As Kano covers Ash's mouth, the hunter groans, leaning back against his thrusts. Every time he bucks in, the older man can feel the knot inch further and further in, stretching him open, filling him up. When the beast bites at his shoulder, a high whine tears through the older man's throat, dissolving quickly into a low, drawn-out groan as he bucks back against him. Cursing behind Kano's rough fingers, the hunter hums eagerly, eyes rolling back into his head as he feels the head of Kano's cock grinding against his over-sensitive prostate.

The Black Dragon chuckles, laving his tongue over the mark both to clean the wound and soothe the pain. The hunter’s breath is hot against Kano’s palm as he lets out a muffled and breathless curse, bucking back eagerly against the wolf’s cock and trying to force his knot in prematurely. “Easy, darlin’,” He rumbles, tone both affectionate and amused as Ash writhes beneath him. The brunet seems to have completely forgotten about his initial want to take things slow because he’s as impatient as ever, hips rocking in time with each of the Australian’s thrusts. “Thought you wanted to take things slow?” He knows the older man can’t answer properly, at least not when he’s holding his mouth shut, but the question was mostly rhetorical anyways.

Arching his back, Ash bites the inside of his mouth, sweat breaking across his shoulders and back as he grips at the bark. Huffing out breathy moans, the hunter feels the heat rise in his gut, begging for more of the wolf's rough touch. Chanting breathless curses behind his fingers, Ash leans up into the warmth of Kano's body, adoring the way his knot presses against his rim, slick and loose. Eagerly, he tongues at the beast's fingers, trying to pull a couple digits into his mouth.

“Want me to mark you up good, sweetheart?” the Australian croons, voice low and husky. “Gonna make sure everyone sees how good I fucked you up.” Without waiting for an answer, he leans down to bite into the meat of his back, just above the dips near the base of his spine. Iron splashes onto his tongue as his teeth break skin, but Kano doesn’t stop there. Releasing his hold on the mouthful of flesh, the wolf repeats the action again and again and again, each bite punctuated with the blunt head of Kano’s cock punching against the brunet’s insides. By the time he raises his head, Ash’s back is covered in splotchy purple and blue bite marks, small rivulets of blood oozing from the punctures caused by his teeth. Uncontrollable shudders wrack the older man’s body as he nearly chokes on his own moans, nails scratching against the flat bark of the tree trunk he’s currently bent over, fingers scrambling for purchase on something—anything. “You look pretty in purple, darlin’,” Kano teases, grin wolfish as he watches Ash’s eyes start to roll back into his skull. Whatever part of his back that isn’t tinted purple is flushed bright red, blush crawling down the back of his neck and shoulders.

At his first question, Ash nods, humming affirmatively against the wolf's rough fingers. He feels Kano shift his weight a little, finding a good spot to plant his mark. At the back of the hunter's neck, he bites down and the older man raises his head, whining loudly against the beast's hand. He bites down hard, leaving a fresh set of blood red welts, where his teeth were, as well as a dark, indigo bruise from the sheer force. When the wolf pulls away, obviously pleased with the result, he leaves another one and another one, rocking into Ash's body with such force that it's forcing the air out of him. Tears prick at the corners of the older man's eyes as Kano continues to paint his back black and blue. Pressing himself down against the tree stump, Ash stretches to let the wolf see the mess he's made, his strong, broad back covered in red and purple marks. By the time he's finished, Ash is shivering, moaning incoherently and leaning forward to take the beast's huge cock. He can barely breathe with Kano's hand over his mouth so Ash reaches up to grab his wrist, pushing his hand away before pressing his face into his arms, whining and huffing and moaning as the wolf continues to drive, hard and fast, into his body.


End file.
